The Golden Years
by Fistful of Moondust
Summary: If you really love someone, do the years between falling in love and truly knowing that love matter?
1. Prolgue

**The Golden Years**

_Prologue_

There were tears in Hermione's eyes when she finally looked up at her boyfriend, for what might be one of the last times in a long time. "I love you so much, Ron," she whispered at last.

Ron clenched his jaw in agony as he decided what to say. He didn't want to part on bad terms; he didn't want to part with her at all. But what could he say that wouldn't sound as though he was blaming her for leaving him behind?

"I love you, too," he replied finally, gently.

Hermione laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you so much," she murmured, her lips brushing against his shirt. Her hold on his shirt tightened.

Ron put his hand on her back and rubbed gently, loving the feel of her against him. "Then don't go." His words were a harsh whisper, though he had not meant for them to come across so brusque.

She made a noncommittal movement against his chest. "You know I have to," she replied into his shirt.

"No you don't." He laid his head atop of hers.

Around them, wizards and witches were stepping in and out of the port, checking their wands and other baggage with the security guards. Some were hugging their loved ones joyously; Ron knew they were the ones who were finally home again, at last. Ron lumped himself into the other group of people: the ones who hugged their loved ones as if they might never see them again. Ron knew he looked as though he was holding on to Hermione for dear life and in a way, he was.

She pulled away to look into his eyes once again, but kept her hands on his chest. "This is an excellent opportunity Ron, I can't just walk away from it," she tried to reason with him. Hermione was not an idiot: she knew Ron wasn't happy with her decision to take a job offer in a foreign country. She didn't want Ron to be angry with her.

He knew it was an excellent opportunity; she would be helping Pakistani wizard and witches rebuild their healthcare system, as well as their school systems. She could not have asked for a better job opportunity, she really couldn't have. But that wasn't how he saw it. "You're right, of course. It _is _an _excellent _opportunity," Ron repeated. "Couldn't you find an _excellent _opportunity in England? Or Ireland? Or _anywhere but Pakistan_?" he asked incredulously.

Before she could even attempt to answer him, Ron continued. "They have bad stuff over there, Hermione! They have earthshakes over there, for Merlin's sake!"

Ron's brows furrowed in confusion when she started laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded angrily.

Hermione laughed even harder at this. She finally reached up and touched his cheek lovingly, even as she was laughing. "You're what is so funny! Oh, how I love you," she said with tears streaming from her cheeks.

Seeing her like this made Ron forget his irritation with her at all; she was beautiful when she laughed.

"I want to be the one to make you laugh like that, Hermione. Forever," he admitted quietly. He leaned his forehead against hers.

She was smiling widely up at him but he could see the sadness behind her eyes. "I don't think you have anything to worry about: I've never laughed harder than when I'm with you." Hermione held her smile in place but Ron the slight trembling of her lower lip.

Hermione kissed his mouth briefly. "I've got to be going; I've got so much to do when I get there. I've got to check into my room, unpack, eat a light supper, meet with the hospital board, and meet the patients…" She ticked these things off one by one on her fingers.

Despite the almost choking fear he felt, Ron smiled. "Never change Hermione, never change." He chuckled. "I'm afraid if you do, I won't know what to do with you."

She touched her fingertips to his lips. "Don't worry, I won't." She kissed him one last time before making her way to the guard, handing him her wand and her international wizarding papers.

Before stepping in the port, Hermione turned around and gave him a small smile, waving as she did.

At that moment, Ron knew what he had to do. "Hermione!" he shouted, startling a few passersby while the guard rolled his eyes. "Hermione, wait!" he called out again, pushing his way through the sudden wave of people separating them.

Hermione stepped out of the port glancing about furtively. Her cheeks were quickly reddening. "What, Ron?" she asked in a hushed, hurried voice.

"Marry me!" he blurted out.

First, Hermione's eyes widened in shock, Ron hoped it was not horrified shock, and then her jaw dropped. "What?"

Ron grabbed her hands and began pleading with her. "Marry me, Hermione. Make me the happiest bloke this side of the sea."

She shook her head as if she was dislodging something from her brain or worse yet, as if a gnat was caught in her long, cascading mane of hair. "What?" she finally asked. Her brown eyes snapped in confusion.

Ron's heart sank.

"I can't marry you!" she continued. "I'm supposed to be in Pakistan right _now_, Ron! I'm supposed to be there, handing my wand and identification papers over to the Pakistani wizarding officials _right now_ and you bring up marriage?"

He had never been so humiliated in all his life. "I love you, Hermione," he muttered weakly.

The irritation in her eyes softened. "And I love you, Ron," she replied, squeezing his hands for further reassurance. "But I can't marry you. Not yet, anyhow." She let go of his grasp and waved her arms around the lounge area. "I need to see the world; I _need _to be in Pakistan…then I can marry you," she added thoughtfully.

"Hermione, let's not be stupid … everyone knows long distance relationships don't work," he reasoned. "Especially this one," he added. "It's not as if we'll be able to Apparate whenever we want to see each other."

Using a Portkey or civilian Apparition port would be virtually impossible because the terrorism that rampaged through Pakistan often interfered with those modes of transportation. In fact, the only Apparition ports open in the Middle East were available to government officials, and just government officials. Yes, Hermione knew the complications.

She stepped away from him. "Don't you think our love can survive through anything?"

Ron shrugged noncommittally.

"Ron, please don't do this. Please! We'll make it, you'll see. We will write each other every day, I'll come home when I can and during the holidays. We'll make this work, you'll see." She smiled too brightly. "When have I ever been wrong?"

He looked away from her, feeling more pain than he'd ever felt before.

"Please Ron, let's part on good terms," she begged.

Ron looked at her. She had to know he would give her whatever she wanted, just to see her smile. He would _die_ if that were what it took to make her smile. "If you say so," he finally conceded.

She smiled. "It'll work. _We'll _work. You'll see," she reiterated.

Ron leaned down and kissed her pretty, red mouth. "Write me when you get there," he said against her lips.

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_12, March 2004_

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm here! I've just checked into my hotel room. It is small; hopefully I won't be here too long. I will start hunting for flats tomorrow. Well, I must run … I have to get to the hospital._

_I love you,_

_Hermione _

* * *

_31, March 2004_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm relieved to hear that you landed safely there. England is not the same without you. I've considered dragging you back by force if necessary but realize you would hex me into oblivion if I were to do that._

_Keep writing._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

_3, April 2004_

_Dear Ron,_

_This really is an amazing country! I love it here, I love the people here. You might not enjoy it (there are no Quidditch teams, unfortunately) but I finally feel as if I am making a difference in the lives of others. I have not felt like that in a long time or, at least, since The War ended. _

_We stay very busy here. There is so much to do! Not only am I healing witches and wizards, but I am teaching them too. The women especially are blinded by the ways of their culture. Most are undernourished because they give their food to their husband and children. Almost no one uses contraceptive charms here, so you can imagine the number of unwanted pregnancies here. _

_I am not sure when I will be able to visit. I had thought perhaps over Easter but it seems as if that is not possible. Instead, I will be spending my Easter with a local Christian family here. I could not turn down the opportunity to see how they celebrate the holiday, could I? I knew you would understand. _

_Please keep writing. I enjoy reading about what is going on in England. I like to imagine you imagining me as you write, as sappy as that sounds. I do miss you, Ron, but I am so thankful to be here!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

_Ps. I did find a cute flat only ten minutes walking distance from the clinic. I will try to take photographs of it and the country soon so that you can see this place I have fallen in love with. Love you._

* * *

_17, April 2004_

_Good Morning Hermione,_

_We missed you over Easter. Well, I probably missed you the most but Mum wanted to make sure you knew everyone missed you. _

_After Easter dinner, we had our usual family Quidditch match. The Good Guys beat the Bad Guys after a short two-hour game. Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny were NOT happy. Our victory was sweet._

_I saw Parvati yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Harry start seeing one another soon. As of right now, they are both chronic flirts and neither one is relieving the other's symptoms. I'm so glad I have you and that I don't have to look any more. _

_I am sorry I don't have more to write, you know how much I hate writing. Have a great day, Hermione! I'll be seeing you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

_1, May 2004_

_Dear Ron,_

_I am afraid I won't be able to write for a while after this message. We've been swamped at the hospital and Scott (a co-worker) and I are planning on heading into the mountains to give aid to the local wizarding villages there. Know that I love you and miss you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Ps. Sorry this message is so short, I had planned to write you a long letter, when my boss's owl dropped in and I need to get to the hospital as soon as I can. I love you._

* * *

_23, July 2004_

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm back! It drove me nutters to not get anything in the owl post from you. I love you so much. Well, I have planned to devote a half-hour just to writing you a letter. It was what I meant to do a couple of months ago but was not able to._

_Easter was lovely. I don't know why I expected it to be any different from my childhood Easters, because it wasn't. We went to church in the morning and then had a small, simple Easter brunch. There wasn't any chocolate or Easter baskets but otherwise, the idea was the same._

_The mountains in Northern Pakistan are brilliant, Ron! I think even you would be inspired to leave England and move here if you saw them. The people who live in these mountains are hardworking, honest people. I could not have had a better experience._

_I have other things I want to share with you but unfortunately, my half-hour is up and I need to go grocery shopping before a staff meeting at work. Take care of yourself Ron, I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

_Ps. I told you I would send you pictures! I have written a short description on the back of each photo. I hope you enjoy seeing them as much I enjoyed taking them._

* * *

_15, August 2004_

_Ron,_

_Is everything alright Ron? I haven't heard from you in so long! How are the Cannons doing? I'm afraid I haven't been able to keep up with Quidditch scores here. _

_How are Harry and Ginny doing? And your family? I trust everyone is safe and happy._

_I hope to hear from you soon. I love you. _

_Always,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_11, September 2004_

_My Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for not writing back sooner, or more frequently. I'm afraid I've been rather busy with the Cannons as of late. We're second in the world right now._

_Harry is fine. He's seeing Parvati. He just started seeing her last month; they hit it off at the _Daily Prophet_ when Parvati was interviewing Harry. Apparently, she has no qualms about mixing business with pleasure. _

_Ginny is Ginny, I don't expect her to change much. She's not seeing anyone right now, surprise, surprise. _

_Well, I best be off. Take care of yourself, Hermione._

_I love you,_

_Ron_

* * *

_4, January 2005_

_Dearest Ron,_

_I know I said this would be easy but it isn't. A long distance relationship is much harder than I thought it would be. But I won't give up on you Ron, not if you don't give up on me._

_Scott offered me an extension on my contract here. Actually, the contract would be totally on my terms … I can pick how long I'd like to stay here. _

_Ron, I don't know what to say. I love you. I love you so much but I want to do this. I want to stay on and help these people. You'll wait for me, won't you?_

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_12, March 2005_

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is quite possibly the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I've met someone, Hermione. Her name is Bethany. Parvati actually introduced us. She's one of the editors at the _Daily Prophet

_Now, she isn't you, of course. No one else could ever come close to you but she is special. I know we said we could make this work but … I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with someone, in heart and body._

_Yours, _

_Ron_

* * *

The letter fell from her hands, floating to the floor. She was not shocked by his admission, but she was hurt. Somewhere deep down, she'd always thought Ron was The One for her. Did this mean he wasn't?

If he had been The One, wouldn't he have waited for her?

Had she been foolish to expect that he would?

Hermione reached for the quill and parchment lying on her desk.

Once upon a time, she had asked him to let her go and now he was doing the same. It was only fair of her to return the favor.

* * *

_20, March 2005_

_Dearest Ron,_

_I will not stand in the way of your happiness, Ron. Not when your happiness means so much to me. So please, go and be happy. Keep in touch._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Present Day**

Everything was set for tonight. Candles floated above the Quidditch pitch, burning bright, at times flickering and casting shadows about the pillars and concrete. Music coming from enchanted instruments filled the air, making the lonely field seem bright and colorful, lively.

He took his time wandering about the pitch until he finally stopped at the table where the centerpiece was a gorgeous display of roses. Although he wasn't fond of roses, she was and that was what mattered.

Behind him, he could hear nervous and excited whispers from Ginny and Parvati, who had helped him orchestrate this night. They had spent their entire day gathering candles and Muggle music, as well as finding the florist with the freshest roses. They had made the bare, cold field warm and romantic.

He turned around with a big grin on his face and gave them two thumbs up. They mock bowed and smiled back.

He turned around and took a sweeping glance around the pitch. It was perfect. It had to be.

Tonight Ron Weasley was proposing to Bethany Monroe.

* * *

Half a world away, Hermione Granger sat in the hospital's small café trying to decide which was more humiliating: reading about Ron Weasley's engagement in the newspaper or hearing about it from every coworker who passed by. For though they remained friendly with one another, writing letters every other month or so, Ron barely wrote of his romantic life. Hermione had no way of knowing how serious Ron was about Bethany and it shocked her to read about his engagement in the newspaper. If they were friends, shouldn't he have written her about his intentions?

Until that morning, she had not known any of her coworkers followed, much less cared about, their favorite Quidditch players' lives. What was becoming even more apparent as the day wore on was that Ron Weasley was nearly a hero in some of her colleagues' eyes, witch and wizard alike.

She snorted.

It wasn't as if his Quidditch skills were going to save the world or something. He was just a Keeper, after all. Nevertheless, here were grown and highly esteemed wizards and witches cheering on Ron Weasley's engagement. They were actually happy for him. Some even went as far as congratulating the paper's moving picture of the happy couple.

"Did you hear the news, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to find Miriam Goldstein standing behind her, her long black hair in a braid that fell to the top of her trousers. "What news?" she asked with a smile, although she was sure she already knew. Miriam was one of the few staff Hermione knew followed Quidditch.

"Ron Weasley finally proposed to Bethany Monroe!" Miriam said gleefully while taking a seat next to Hermione.

She set her spoon down next to her plate, forcing a smile as she did so. "And did Bethany Monroe accept his proposal?"

Miriam grinned. "Of course! What girl wouldn't say yes to _Ron Weasley_?"

Hermione took a sip of tea. _Yes, what girl indeed? _"Well then, she's a lucky girl."

"I'll say," Miriam replied. "Only a fool would turn Ron Weasley down!"

_Then call me the Queen of Fools, for that's what I am_. "Have they set a date yet?" Hermione asked, humoring her coworker and friend.

Miriam shrugged. "How should I know?"

Hermione felt like hitting her head against the breakfast table. Miriam knew everything there was to know about each and every celebrity, Magical and Muggle alike, but she didn't know whether or not they had set a date?

"Are you all right, Hermione? You're looking a tad green," Miriam commented.

"I'm fine." She wished she had a book or something to keep her occupied. She hated sitting here, eating and listening to gossip. It made her feel like as though she was back at Hogwarts.

"When are you and Scott heading out?"

Though an exact date hadn't been set, soon Hermione and her boss would be traveling into the most remote Pakistani wizarding villages to hand out literature on hygiene and personal sanitation. It was not the most glamorous of jobs, in some instances they would be tending to illnesses and injuries, but it was rewarding.

Hermione sighed to herself. Work was a much more comfortable subject for Hermione. She knew work. She knew work almost as well as she had once known Ron.

"Abigail works through next week, so we'll be leaving in a fortnight," she told Miriam. Abigail was Scott's wife. She was a teacher at one of the local schools and sometimes went on their trips with them, oftentimes going to the locals' homes and passing out toys and clothing for the children. She was one of Hermione's favorite people.

"I don't know how she does it," Miriam mused. "I am just a Healer and I don't have the time to go with you and Scott, yet she is a teacher and mentor to the children and women and she still has time to travel."

"She is motivated, that is for sure," Hermione commented.

Miriam smiled. "Yes, a bit like another witch I know." She winked in Hermione's direction.

Hermione smiled, slightly self-conscious.

"Oh, it's a good thing to be so motivated," Miriam reassured her. "I wish I was, at times."

It was a funny thing, sometimes Hermione wished she could settle down and relax. She looked down at her watch. "Well, my break is up. I'll talk to you later, Miriam."

"Have a great day, Hermione! I'll see you tomorrow!" Miriam smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "You too, Miriam. You too," she repeated, almost sadly.

* * *

"Bethany is really something, Ron," Harry said as he came to stand next to Ron.

Ron nodded, smiling as he watched Bethany show off her sparkling engagement ring to their guests. "Yeah, she really is, isn't she?" The affection in his eyes was unmistakable.

"She isn't Hermione though," Harry hedged.

Ron peered at Harry. "What exactly are you getting at, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and took a sip from his wine glass. "You know I think Bethany is great, Ron. She's the sweetest girl, albeit a bit of a hard ass when she's pursuing a story. She loves you. You and she are great friends. Bethany is perfect."

"But?" Ron prompted, sensing there was more to come.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I always thought you and Hermione would get married someday. I've thought that since before you even realized you loved her."

"You know we tried to make things work, Harry," Ron told his friend.

Harry nodded. "I know you did."

Ron continued watching Bethany mingle with his family. She fit in perfectly with his siblings and their significant others. Everyone loved her, his mum especially. "She stopped writing letters as frequently as she had been and it became apparent to me that I was holding her back."

"Do you really think you were holding her back? Or was waiting for Hermione holding _you _back?" Harry quizzed.

At that moment, Bethany turned and flashed them a dazzling smile, waving. The diamond on her left hand was no match for the brilliance of her grin.

Ron smiled back. It was hard not to smile once Bethany had: her smile was infectious and left everyone around her feeling blessed. "I can't be alone in a relationship."

"You weren't alone," Harry argued quietly.

"I thought you liked Bethany, Harry! It sounds like you're trying to talk me out of marrying her. You were perfectly fine with us when you were helping me prepare the pitch!"

Harry sipped his drink. "I know, and I do love Bethany. I really do," he repeated once Ron gave him a quizzical look. "I just want to make sure that you have thought this through. I don't want you to regret marrying her. I'd have to hex you if you hurt her: Bethany deserves only the best.

Ron chuckled. "You're right, of course." He nodded when Seamus lifted his hands in a thumbs-up.

"I have thought of this, Harry. Writing _that _letter to Hermione was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I did it. I can't be in a relationship with a witch who is countries away. I just can't. I'm not saying my love for Hermione has diminished any, I am simply saying that I've found someone here to love, if not as much as Hermione, in a completely different way than Hermione," Ron explained.

"Are you really in love with Bethany, Ron?" Harry finally asked the question he'd been wondering all night.

Ron nodded. "Yes, I do. I want to take care of her. I want to grow old with her. I want to have kids with her. To put it quite simply, I love her."

Harry smiled, relieved. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"So am I," Ron replied. "So am I."

* * *

Later that evening, Ron watched from their bed as Bethany slid out of her dark slacks. "Those are fantastic knickers," he complimented when he caught a glimpse of the dark, satiny fabric.

Bethany blushed and pulled off the dark blouse she wore, turning her back to Ron and walking to her vanity. She picked up her hairbrush, running it through her chin-length blonde hair.

Ron stayed quiet, watching the muscles in her back flex and relax with each arm movement.

"What?" she finally prompted.

"I think you're beautiful," he said.

A soft smile crossed her pretty, pink mouth. "And that's why I'm marrying you: you give the best compliments." She set the hairbrush down and fairly catapulted to their bed, landing next to him with a laugh.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, a spark in his blue eyes. He dipped his head down and kissed her on the mouth. Kissing her was euphoric.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he said when he sat up.

She laid flat on her back, looking up at him. With each breath, her breasts rose and fell.

"I'm going to invite Hermione to our wedding, unless you tell me not to, that is." He waited for her answer, unknowingly holding his breath.

"Is that all?" she asked finally. She leaned up on the crook of her elbows. "Why would I tell you not to?"

"Well, you know she was such a big part of my life," he answered shyly. He had told Bethany everything when they had started dating. "I loved her."

She cocked her head and her blonde hair fell into her eyes. "I know you did. I know you still care about her. I could never tell you not to invite her to our wedding. I don't want to not know her, since you still consider her a friend."

Ron smiled, relieved that she understood. "Thank you, Bethy."

She grimaced. "I hate that name."

He grinned smugly. "I know. It's one of the reasons I use it." He growled lowly and leaned into her.

Bethany could only giggle.

* * *

_Bethany Dianne Monroe and Ronald Bilius Weasley are pleased to announce their marriage on Saturday, October 21 at 6 o'clock pm. Please let us know how many will be attending._

Hermione picked up her quill with shaking fingers, contemplating if she would attend alone or if she would have a date.

_It's three months away. It isn't as if I don't have time to find a date_. The problem was that Hermione wasn't sure she even wanted to go. It was not that she wasn't over Ron because she was. It was more like, he humiliated her once and she hoped he wasn't trying to humiliate her again.

"Or," she began, "you could be a good friend and go and show him that you are fine." She looked in front of her. She was not the same Hermione who'd left for Pakistan nearly two years ago. She was a stronger person than she had been then. She had learned what made her tick and knew she could make it through anything.

She pressed her lips together. Yes, she would go to Ron and Bethany's wedding. She would congratulate them and smile. She would go there and celebrate with Ron's family and her friends. It had been two years, after all. If nothing else, she would go home and visit her mum and dad.

Determined, Hermione wrote a _2 _next to the line that asked for the number of people attending.

Now all she had to do was find a date.

* * *

Later that week, in the hospital, Hermione placed her hand against the small girl's forehead. She was still burning up. The little one had green spots on her cheeks that could be symptoms of any number of ailments.

"What do you think, doctor?" a deep male voice asked from the doorway.

Hermione jumped and turned on her heel, surprised by the voice. She smiled fondly. "Scott, you startled me."

The older Healer smiled back at her and breezed into the room. Hermione loved the air of confidence he brought with him wherever he went.

She turned back to her youngest patient. "I don't know what it could be. She isn't getting any worse but she is definitely not getting any better. I've made her a number of potions but none of them seem to help." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"At least she's stable," Scott commented. He too placed his hand on her forehead. He looked as confused as Hermione felt.

He picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. "Pulse is strong and steady," he said, more to himself than Hermione.

"I know." She nodded.

"I guess, then, I would continue giving her what potions you have been. As long as they aren't harming her, I don't see the problem in doing so. Who knows? Maybe she will miraculously be healed."

Hermione knew Scott was seeing his own little girl lying on that hospital bed. Scott had first told Hermione about Katherine two years earlier. She had died when she was only seven years old because the Healers refused to try spells and potions still in the experimental stage, although from what Scott had said, he and Abby had begged them to try the new potions.

Shortly after she passed away, the Department of Medical Spells and Potions approved the key spell for the exact illness that had taken Katherine's life. Hermione didn't think Scott would ever be able to forgive those Healers for their caution: she had been their only child as Abigail was not able to have children after Katherine had been born.

"Are you done in here?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I will just pack up my ingredients and potions and then I'll be off."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at her Healer's bag and her instruments flew into her case. "Ready then?" she prompted.

Scott nodded and opened the door for her. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he told her quietly.

Hermione looked to him. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

Her boss looked a bit sheepish, as if he didn't know how to say what he was about to say. "You've been here almost two years, Hermione, and I don't think I've ever seen you go on a date or show any interest in men."

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked, curious as to what he was getting at.

"Abby and I are concerned for you, Hermione. We don't want you to be lonely," he told her. "We consider you something akin to our daughter."

She smiled graciously. "And I think of you two my surrogate family. You don't need to worry though; I love my job. It keeps me busy." She quelled the need to tell him that on occasion, she was lonely but was never lonely enough to be in another relationship. "I just haven't met the right wizard yet."

"Well, I'm not suggesting you go off and marry the first person you meet, Hermione. I just don't think it's healthy for a young, established woman such as you to work all the time. You never make time to play, so to speak," Scott told her. There was a gentle teasing note in his voice.

Hermione peered at him, trying to gauge what he was getting at. She smiled once she thought she understood. "Do you have someone in mind, Scott?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Why yes, in fact, I do."

"Do I know him?"

Scott shook his head. "I doubt it. Peter just transferred from the United States."

"Oh? Is he American?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued; she hadn't met many Americans.

"He's from America, yes, but he hasn't been there for years, other than to visit his family," Scott told her. "Otherwise he's been traveling abroad for the past five years or so."

"What has he been doing on his travels?"

"Peter was traveling the world, studying different cultures and trying to make a difference in people's lives. He's a real do-gooder, just like you." Scott smiled fondly. "I think you two could be good friends, if nothing else."

They stopped in front of the lift, waiting for it to pick them up. "Well … he doesn't sound so bad."

Scott laughed heartily, allowing her into the lift first. "I'm glad to hear that!"

She smiled up at him. "So … what did you have in mind?"

* * *

One week and three dates later, Hermione finally felt herself open up to Peter. "I haven't really said much about myself, have I?"

Peter smiled. She liked looking at him smile, his face lit up and crinkles adorned the corner of her eyes. "I wasn't going to press for you to say anything you weren't ready to."

"Well thank you. I really have appreciated it," she said gratefully.

He touched a soft hand to a curly lock of hair. "I figure, I know you're from England and that your parents are dentists. I know you are a Healer and from what I have heard, a damn good one at that. Is there anything else I should know?"

Hermione giggled. "No, no there isn't. I think you've hit the highlights."

"Good, good." A comfortable silence fell between them. Hermione was amazed with how easy it was to be with him.

"I'll tell you what, Hermione. I can tell you're a woman who loves to learn—"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and Peter laughed.

"Next weekend I plan to visit the city of Multan, have you ever heard of it?" he prompted.

"No, I can't say that I have. Where is it? _What _is it?"

"I like your enthusiasm," he appraised. "It's in the lower Punjab. They claim Multan is the oldest city in Pakistan. Actually, they claim it is the oldest city in the subcontinent. The city is rich with history."

Hermione's heart was already thudding in excitement at the prospect of seeing this city. "That sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed, unable to conceal her excitement.

A dry wind ruffled his sandy brown hair. His smile widened. "Yeah? I'm glad you think so because I'd like it if you could join me."

"Well, I, uh …" Hermione was a bit flabbergasted. She did not know how to respond to his proposal.

Peter seemed to sense her hesitation though, and took her hand in his. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm not looking for sex, just a friend to tour the country with."

She met his eyes finally, smiling back at him when she saw his. "Alright," she agreed, feeling her heart lift. "All right, I'll go with you." She was not one to pass up a prime learning opportunity, after all.

* * *

"Oh wow," Hermione said rather breathlessly, taking in the colors, noises and smells of the Multan bazaar. "This is amazing!"

Peter laughed. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Like it?" she exclaimed. "This is beyond like … Look at all the colors! They are _everywhere_!" She turned to Peter and had to remind herself not to throw her arms around his neck, trying to be respectful to the Pakistani culture.

"The last time I saw so much life in any one place was when I was at the Burrow!" she admitted without thinking.

"The _what_?" Peter repeated.

Hermione frowned; somewhat surprised with herself that she could mention Ron's home and not feel anything. She looked up into Peter's kind hazel eyes. "The Burrow is the name of an old friend's home. I spent many days there." She smiled fondly.

"An old flame?"

She looked away sheepishly. "Yes, but that was a long time ago."

Peter frowned and shook his head. "I'm not worried. You're here with me, after all."

Hermione blinked in surprise. She was _almost _turned on by his audacity. Instead, she smirked. "I suppose you're right. But," she continued, raising an inquiring eyebrow his direction, "I thought we were just friends?"

He shrugged. "We'll be whatever you want us to be."

She considered this the rest of the day.

* * *

At the end of their weekend, Hermione thought she had her answer to his unasked question. She smiled while packing the embroidered clothes she had bought at the bazaar in Multan. She hadn't had that much fun since she'd come to Pakistan.

Until yesterday evening, she really had not known what to tell Peter. He was sweet, funny and knowledgeable. She loved him showing her things and she loved seeing things with him for the first time.

It happened when they were visiting the Shams-e-Tabriz Shrine. Hermione was staring up at the glazed bricks, the color of the sky when she realized that _this _was what she wanted. She had thought for ages that she and Ron were meant to be together, but Ron could never, and would never give her this. He would not have been interested in visiting third-world countries and taking her around to visit different cultural aspects of the nation.

_This is what is right_, she thought, turning her head and looking up at Peter's profile.

Sure, he wasn't the man of her childhood dreams but eventually those dreams had to change, didn't they?

She met Peter at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the hotel lobby. It was richly decorated in deep reds and gold and bright summer sunlight filtered in through the tall windows.

"Hello, My Lady," he greeted as she walked down the stairs. He held his hand out and took her heavy luggage from her.

She blushed and smiled. Hermione followed him toward the Apparition Port that was at the corner of the hotel lobby. "Peter, wait!" she said louder than she had meant to.

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him closely. "That friend I told you about? The one I dated a while back. He's getting married in October. I'm wondering if you might like to go with me. The wedding is in England, at the family home. We wouldn't be gone for more than a week—" She knew she was rambling because she was nervous.

Peter's grin deepened. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

She forced herself to look into his eyes. "That really depends on what you think it means."

He drew closer to her and dropped his head closer to hers. "I think it means you want me to stick around for a while."

Hermione lowered her eyelashes. "I was _hoping _that's what you would think I meant."

Peter laughed rather breathlessly before bring her closer to him, finally kissing her fully on the mouth.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived quicker than Ron thought it would. Harry and he had spent one last night in his old bedroom the night before. They had stayed up late, talking about Quidditch and girls like they had years before.

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "These dress robes are much better than that Yule Ball fiasco, I'll give you that."

They grinned at each other.

"That's because I refused to borrow Bill's, the way Mum wanted me too."

Harry chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"You bet," Ron said.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "You have no idea just _how _ready for this I am … So, Hermione is here?" he hedged, curiously hoping his other best friend came. He wouldn't want her to miss his big day.

"Of course she is. She brought a date."

Ron's eyebrows disappeared behind his shaggy red bangs. "Did she? Good." He sighed with relief. He turned back to the mirror and adjusted the collar of his robes. "Bethany will be happy. She's been waiting to meet Hermione for ages."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Ron hollered.

Arthur came into the bedroom. "Well, my boys," he started, smiling with affection, "it's almost time."

Ron smiled. "Dad," he began, glancing back and forth between his father and Harry.

Harry motioned to the door. "I'll be downstairs. Bye, Mr. Weasley, Ron … I'll see you in a minute." He closed the door behind him.

Arthur grabbed Ron and pulled him into a bear hug. "Your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you than we are today."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron whispered back. He was suddenly feeling very choked up. "For everything, Dad, thank you."

The older Weasley patted his son's back. "Bethany is wonderful Ron; you've picked a fine witch. She's beautiful, honest and hardworking. We are so pleased to have her join our family."

"She is great, isn't she?" Ron couldn't help but feel a bit warm when mentioning her. Bethany was more than Ron had ever hoped for.

Arthur kissed his son on the cheek. "Come on, Ron, let's get you married."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was a gorgeous fall day; the leaves had turned colors and fallen off the trees. Red and orange leaves filled the yard, making it a truly lovely scene. Hermione could honestly say she was happy for Ron and Bethany, though she hadn't officially met the bride yet.

"Who are they?" Peter asked, pointing to the twins with his fork.

Hermione smiled. "Those are Ron's older brothers: Fred and George. I should warn you to stay far, far away from them." She laughed. "They own a joke shop on Diagon Alley and they like to test their potions and concoctions on unsuspecting wizards and witches."

Peter laughed. "Good to know!"

"Hey, Hermione, how are you?" Harry yelled, coming toward them. Ginny was behind him.

Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around her friend. "Harry! Ginny! Oh my God, it is so good to see you both!"

The threesome shared a tight hug. "We are so glad you came, Hermione! Ron was hoping you would!"

"I wouldn't miss his wedding for anything in the world." She pulled away from Harry and Ginny, keeping one hand on Harry's arm and motioned for Peter to come over with the other. "Harry, Ginny, this is Peter. Peter, these are my friends Harry and Ginny. We went to school together and Ginny is Ron's younger sister."

Peter thrust out his hand and the two men shook in greeting. "Good to meet you, Harry. Ginny. Hermione has told me so much about you."

"Glad to meet you too, it's good to know Hermione has found a good wizard to take care of her." Harry turned away and hollered for his girlfriend.

Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'll catch up with you later, alright Hermione? I'm supposed to be babysitting Fred and George, for some reason, Mum doesn't trust them." She looked to the Heavens as if to say, 'Imagine that.' "Perhaps we could go to lunch tomorrow," she suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Hermione replied, touching Ginny's arm as her friend walked away.

Hermione smiled upon seeing Parvati appear at Harry's side. Parvati leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek. "It's so good to see you again, Hermione!" she exclaimed happily.

"You too, Parvati! How are things with you?"

Before Parvati could answer, the bride and groom joined them. Hermione felt her heart stop and then start, all in a matter of a split-second. "Congratulations, Ron!" she finally said, realizing she could not be happier for her friend.

Ron drew her into a friendly embrace. "Thank you, Hermione! I am so happy to see you; it's been such a long time."

She pulled back. "It has been, hasn't it?"

Ron nodded and turned to the woman in sparkly white robes. "Hermione, this is Bethany." He smiled at his new bride. "She's been waiting to meet you."

Bethany stepped forward with a huge, wide smile. Hermione was instantly struck by the authenticity in her bright smile. Hermione had to smile back. "I've been wondering who you were; it's nice to be able to a face to a name finally."

The blonde woman nodded. "I totally understand!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "I hope we can be friends, Hermione. It would mean a lot to me. Anyone who is friends with Ron is friends with me." Her light blue eyes, the shade of ice over water, snapped and popped with life and vitality.

Hermione let out a long, content sigh. "I'm so glad Ron has you."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sat on Peter's lap, leaning into him lazily. It had been a long, full day. It had been a good day.

"I love you, Peter," she whispered, her lips barely brushing against his ear. She could feel him shiver with each movement of her mouth.

"I love you, too," he replied, turning his head ever so slightly and brushing a kiss on her parted lips.

She smiled softly. She heard a noise from behind her and turned to see Harry and Parvati dancing out on the grass. Behind them, Ron and Bethany were laughing with Ginny.

Hermione and Ron's gazes locked and her faint smile grew wider. Ron lifted his chin in acknowledgement while Hermione tightened her arms around Peter.

Yes, everything did work out for the best.


End file.
